1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wiring harness, wired in a car, transmitting electric power and signals to electronic equipments.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a car, in which electronic equipments are mounted, there is wired a wiring harness transmitting electric power and signals to the electronic equipments. Such wiring harness includes a connector having electric wires and terminals to connect the electric wires to the other electric wire and/or the electronic equipments.
For the electric wire, a flat cable formed integrally with a plurality of electric wires by joints may be applied. When the electric wire of the flat cable are connected to the other electric wire or the electronic equipment, pressure contact terminals are used (refer Patent Document 1).
FIG. 11 is a cross-sectional view of a flat cable of a wiring harness by prior art in a condition before a contact blade penetrating to the flat cable. FIG. 12 is a cross-sectional view of the flat cable shown in FIG. 11 in a condition of the contact blade penetrating to the flat cable.
The wiring harness 301 shown in FIGS. 11, 12 includes a flat cable 302 having a plurality of electric wires 305 and joints 306 joining the electric wires 305 adjacent to each other, and a plurality of pressure contact terminals 303 arranged at a housing 304 of the electronic equipment.
The electric wire 305 of the flat cable 302 includes an electric conductive core wire 321 and a cover 322 covering the core wire 321. The cover 322 and the joint 306 are formed integrally with insulating synthetic resin. Such flat cable 302 is formed into a band shape so as to be flexible.
The plurality of terminals 303 is formed by pressing a conductive metal sheet so as to have a conductive portion (not shown) to be connected with the electronic equipment and a contact blade 330 projecting from the electronic equipment and penetrating to the flat cable 302 to be joined with the core wire 321. The contact blade 330 includes a pair of blade portions 331 having a gap to position the core wire 321 therebetween, and a blade connecting portion 333 connecting both ends, near to the housing, of the pair of blade portions 331. The plurality of contact blades 330 is arranged along a widthwise direction of the flat cable 302 so as to be controlled not to be changed about an interval P5 of each contact blades 330 along the widthwise direction.
The interval P5 between centers of the adjacent contact blades 330 is adjusted to an interval P6 between centers of the adjacent core wires 321 of the flat cable 302.
As shown in FIG. 11, the center of each core wires 321 of the flat cable 302 is aligned to the center of each contact blades 330 along the widthwise direction of the flat cable at an interim area in a lengthwise direction of the flat cable 302. Thereafter, as shown in FIG. 12, the flat cable 301 and the plurality of contact blades 330 are neared to each other so that the contact blades 330 penetrate to the flat cable 302 so as to touch to the each contact blade 330. Thereby, each of the electric wires and each of the pressure contact terminals 303 are connected electrically to each other. Patent document 1, Japan patent published application No. 2008-53200 should be referred.